


cherish me, ruin me

by Ruriska



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Am I doing it right?, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humilation, I think that's everything, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, face fucking, probably the kinkiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/pseuds/Ruriska
Summary: When Genji returns home from another wild night, he knows his brother will be waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/gifts).



> Well, this came out of the blue thanks to a request from the darling and talented bonebo! It sparked my muse and then pretty much wrote itself, in the most fun way. Probably the kinkiest thing I've written and as always I'm terrified I'm smutting wrong, so do tell me otherwise.

Genji knows Hanzo is waiting for him before he enters the room. Even with that knowledge making his chest tight and his breathing short, he still startles when he opens the door. He flinches back, eyes averting to the floor and then sweeping up again, steeling himself.

Hanzo is sitting on Genji’s bed, legs crossed, looking thoroughly at ease in a satin blue robe. His legs are bare and the cloth is riding tantalisingly high, showing off his thighs. The long dark locks that Genji adores have been set free, cascading around Hanzo’s face and shoulders. He is beautiful, imperious, terrifying.

Their eyes meet. Genji’s is challenging but weak, like a cornered dog, tail tucked between its legs, whining around a snarl. Hanzo looks back unperturbed, stares and stares until Genji forgets how to breathe entirely and looks away with an audible gulp.

“Where have you been?” Hanzo asks, not that it matters. It’s not the question itself that has purpose, it’s the tone, the slow sink of a knife, promising a pain that wishes for death.

“Out,’ Genji answers, staring at the floor that has been cleared of the usual mess - his discarded clothing from earlier, as he tried to decide what to wear, pushed aside to make space. He licks his lips, a slow drag of his tongue. His nonchalance is fake. 

“Out where?” Hanzo prods. He uncrosses and recrosses his legs. Genji’s gaze snaps to him briefly, in the hopes of glimpsing extra skin, but isn’t fast enough.

Genji doesn’t answer. He rocks back on his heels, shrugs and scratches idly at his exposed stomach. The top he’s wearing, if you can even call it that, barely covers his chest. The shorts have already climbed so far up his ass it’s almost as if he’s being fucked for the fourth time that night. His disarray is obvious. _Where_ is pointless, Hanzo knows that. Even _who_ doesn’t have any meaning.

“Take off your clothes.” Not a knife this time. No, this is the crack of a whip - a rapid, painful sting.

Genji shudders. He is still looking down, at the wooden floorboards, as if they can save him. They won’t. He wouldn’t let them even if they could. 

So he strips.

He doesn’t make a show of it, simply removes his clothing, shimmies out of the tight shorts and tosses everything aside. His body betrays his activities even further; bruises and bites, a wet sticky patch on his inner thigh. Not that most of it wasn't already on show but naked, he has lost even that small protection.

When he jerks his gaze up, Hanzo is watching him, eyes dark and cruel, hungry. A wolf waiting to fed. He shivers, tries to hide it by shifting on the spot.

“How many of them fucked you?”

“Three.”

Hanzo laughs, a short bark. “Only? You can do better than that.” 

He rises slowly in a soft rustle of silk. 

Genji doesn’t watch Hanzo’s approach. He stares downwards, the whipped dog, too cowed to even growl. 

“Kneel.” A soft command but layered with steel. It sends Genji to his knees in an instant, almost before the thought to obey has fully formed, crashing painfully against the floorboards. Hanzo is a powerful presence at his side, something he is so desperately aware of that even if he closed his eyes, he is sure he would be able to locate every body part, every inch of him, without hesitation.

Hanzo fingers brush against the back of his neck and slide around to one of the larger bites on his neck, digging in until Genji starts to squirm. “Disgusting,” Hanzo murmurs but he sounds anything but.

“Do they know,” Hanzo asks, “who you belong to?” Both hands come to rest on Genji’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the skin like claws. He is standing directly behind him, looming. “Did you think of me while they were inside you? I know you did. Filthy creature.” 

It’s true. Genji never thinks of anyone else.

Hanzo descent to his ground is far more graceful. Genji feels him settle on his knees, the muscular chest that presses warmly against his back. He leans into it, feels the rumble of Hanzo’s chuckle and whines at the sensation. 

A hand reaches into his hair, grabs a handful and jerks it back, eliciting a startled yelp. Genji gasps, forced to stare at the ceiling, back bowed. Hanzo hovers just the edge of his vision and when he tries to tilt his head to look at him, he pays for it when his brother tugs his head back even further. The pain jolts down his spine and straight to his cock, blood rushing, startled desire.

The other hand sinks down, inserts itself in Genji’s ass, already fucked and still messy with leftover cum and lube. The fingers aren’t gentle, probing and rubbing, making themselves at home. Genji spreads his knees and gulps for air like a fish.

“You are my whore,” Hanzo muses in his ear. “I just let them fuck you.” 

“Y-yes,” Genji stammers, hoping to placate and reading the moment entirely wrong.

“That wasn’t a question,” Hanzo hisses. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

His mouth clamps shut, doesn’t even let out a sound of protest when Hanzo continues to bend him backwards, until it feels like his back will break. It doesn’t and before the twinge in his muscle can worsen, Hanzo relents. 

Genji almost misses the burn. 

When Hanzo rises and moves to stand in front of him, Genji makes sure he’s looking away, doesn’t dare meet his gaze. He wants to please, so desperately he would gut himself here on the floor if that’s what his brother wanted. With the fingers gone, his ass feels hollow.

“Tell me what you want,” Hanzo orders.

“I want you to fuck me,” Genji answers immediately. 

Hanzo chuckles and his bare foot appears in Genji’s vision, a vision that swims when Hanzo presses his foot down on Genji’s swelling cock. The pressure increases, pleasure and pain, Hanzo resting his weight on his heel as he continues to press down.

“I don’t take sloppy seconds.”

Genji doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He clenches and unclenches them into fists, digs his nails into the skin of his thighs, lets them flutter uselessly in the air. 

Again Hanzo relents. As his foot moves away, Genji’s cock springs back up, fully erect and leaking from the tip. 

“Pathetic,” Hanzo murmurs.

Hanzo leans in and Genji closes his eyes, waits for pain and receives a kiss instead, soft and sweet. His lower lip pulled gently between Hanzo’s teeth. It causes a groan to rumble out of Genji unbidden. Hanzo cups his face in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

Genji opens his eyes.

Their gaze meets. 

Hanzo’s pupils are blown wide, there is a flush on his cheeks. He tuts, disappointed. Genji snaps his eyes closed but the damage is done. He can’t bring himself to care, submits to Hanzo’s rough grasp and allows his head to be jerked sideways by a reprimanding hand.

“You don’t learn, do you?” Hanzo tuts again. “Every time, you fuck it up.” 

Genji has always been rebellious, even now.

Just enough to get what he wants.

The fingers that grab his nipple are not gentle in the slightest, they pinch hard and twist and Genji reacts with a hiss and a moan. His hips jerk involuntarily, mindlessly seeking something he knows Hanzo won’t allow him. 

“My dirty whore, spreading his legs for anyone who wants him. Only to be used up and tossed aside.” Another twist steals Genji’s breath entirely. Heat pools in his belly, unbearably hot. “Then he comes crawling home and expects me to take care of him, make him feel better.”

Hanzo’s free hand finds that bite mark again, nails scraping across it, making a new design, one all his own. Genji will wear it proudly. 

His brother leans in, Genji can feel his hot breath against his ear. “I’m not sure you deserve it,” he hisses, then he is biting Genji’s earlobe, worrying it between his teeth. The pain is dull and sharp at the same time. Genji’s brain can’t seem to decide where to focus, switching rapidly to his still abused nipple and his ear. The assault on his senses is too much, each twist, each bite, making him throb with need.

Hanzo must sense how close Genji is to exploding and stops.

Genji pants. 

A thumb brushes tenderly across his sore nibble, a pleasurable spark of almost pain. 

“What do you want?” Hanzo asks.

Genji doesn’t reply. 

“I asked you a question. _Answer me_.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Genji tells him again.  
Hanzo gives a derisive chuckle. “No.” 

Genji groans at the refusal. He clenches his ass around nothing, longing to be filled up and used by his brother. No matter how many of them he had bent over for that night, it had only been with this moment in mind. Hardly even foreplay, barely scratching his itch. 

Hanzo cards his fingers through Genji’s sweaty hair. “I want something different today.” 

Genji’s eyelids flutter, close to opening as he waits for his instructions. 

“Cherish me.”

Now he opens his eyes, in time to watch as Hanzo let’s his robe slide from his shoulders and pool on the floor at his feet, leaving him naked and bared. Genji’s mouth waters, travelling along each firm line, a work of art, as if cut from marble and brought to life. 

He doesn’t waste time.

Genji starts at Hanzo’s feet, kisses wet and sloppy up the arch, around to the skinny ankles that he can easily wrap a hand around. Beautiful feet that demand custom made shoes and boots, that look amazing in heels. Up his calf to powerful legs that scale buildings with ease.

The fingers in his hair tighten as he slowly inches his way upwards and discovers the soft skin of his brother’s inner thigh. Hanzo’s cock is hot and throbbing, right beside Genji’s cheek. When Hanzo doesn’t try to direct Genji’s mouth there, he decides to leave it be for now, rising higher on his knees instead, toes curled against the floorboards.

He presses his mouth into Hanzo’s belly, licks up the line of hair that leads to his belly button. Hanzo shudders, his stomach contracts and trembles. Genji hums his approval and traces lines around each muscle on Hanzo’s abdomen. He inches his way upwards until he can no longer reach, no matter how far he stretches.

His fingers grip at Hanzo’s thighs and he whines low in his throat, trying to make his desires clear without words. Hanzo understands, of course he does. He eases himself down again, kneels, broad chest now accessible. Genji takes advantage, latches onto one of Hanzo’s nipples with mindless need. He suckles eagerly, laps at the little nub with his tongue until Hanzo moans.

Hanzo’s hand shifts to the back of his head to keep him in place. Not that Genji is planning on moving from here anytime soon but he knows from experience that if he tried to, that hand would be made from steel.

Genji cups the other pec, squeezes it in his hand, lets his fingers run across the neglected nipple and continues to suckle, content to remain exactly where he is for the rest of his life.

Hanzo doesn’t have quite the same idea. His strong hand travels around from the back of Genji’s neck, thumb squeezing into the corner of his mouth, breaking the seal he has made with his lips. Genji is forced to follow the direction to move back or be pulled roughly. 

His brother is breathing hard now and Genji can’t help the pride that bubbles up, knowing that is his work.

Hanzo’s progress to his feet is less graceful than earlier and Genji’s only forewarning for what is about to happen is his intimate knowledge of his brother’s habits. The grip on his hair is rough, dragging him in and forcing his mouth onto the waiting cock. Genji’s mouth has opened without prompting, tongue pressing against the shaft that fills him with salty tang of precum and sweat. 

His hands are limp in his lap, head tilting back and jaw relaxing on instinct.

In this, he is very well trained. 

Hanzo isn’t gentle. He fucks Genji’s face with rapid, shallow thrust. His pace is relentless and Genji’s muscles scream in his neck, his throat constricts, borders on gagging. Tears first prick at the corners of his eyes and then stream down his cheeks. His heart thunders in his chest. Blood rushes in his ears. His head pounds out a desperate rhythm. Air is a foreign concept.

Yet he feels blessed, as he stares up through blurry eyes at his brother. Hanzo is fucking into him with his teeth gritted into a snarl, focused mindlessly on chasing his orgasm, that beautiful hair sticking in sweaty clumps on his face, his eyes are wild and dangerous. Genji has never been happier in his life. 

Hanzo comes undone as Genji watches, a bright red flush on his cheeks and chest, a long, low groan rolling out of him. He stops thrusting and instead pulls Genji completely down on his cock until his nose nestles in the wiry pubic hairs. Genji’s vision is going dark at the edges but he doesn’t complain or struggle, just accepts the gift that is Hanzo cumming down his throat.

He is only vaguely aware that he has also reached him climax, leaving a white, sticky trail on the floor between his knees. 

When Hanzo finally pulls free, Genji’s gasp for air is a wheeze. He pulls it into his lungs in painful gulps, cum and spit leaking out the sides of his mouth, running messily down his chin. Then Hanzo is there, licking him clean, running his hands up and down his arms, gentle, caring, keeping him from falling over.

A name is being spoken, he thinks it’s his - yes, it most definitely is. His name on Hanzo’s tongue, Hanzo’s own cum on Hanzo’s tongue, their mouths pressed together, sharing. 

He finds the strength in his arms to wrap them around Hanzo’s neck, clinging desperately. They kiss, messy, full of tongue, coming down from the high.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asks when they finally pull back, their noses still touching.

“Mmhm,” Genji hums his reply and steals another kiss. “That was,” the words croak out, voice ruined, “good.” A bit of an understatement but he knows Hanzo will understand exactly what it means to him, to be ruined and taken to task.

Hanzo nuzzles against his cheek. “In the morning, I’ll fuck you properly,” he promises.

Genji grins.


End file.
